


Stomach Pains

by yikestozier



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Biphobia, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Bittersweet Ending, Coming of Age, Declarations Of Love, Gay Will Byers, Hopper is alive, Love Triangles, Old Feelings, One-Sided Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Mike Wheeler, Set After Season 3, Stomach Ache, Straight Mike Wheeler, Unrequited Love, but only internalized, but wait spoiler, coming to terms with sexuality, for now, mike and el are together, mike is only obsessed with el because hes scared of his feelings for will, mike is trying to stop being a dick, mike wheeler doesnt know his feelings, there i said it, this will only be unrequited if i can control myself, wyatt oleff plays wills bf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikestozier/pseuds/yikestozier
Summary: The summer of 1986 Will and El go back to Hawkins and everything is great besides the fact that Will has a boyfriend now making Mike face his sexuality which he's tried so hard to deny for so long, but now he thinks it might be too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i might change the title later but yeah hope you enjoy!

As soon as Will jumped out of the van he was instantly hit with a hug. At first he was shocked as the breath was pulled out of him but he quickly smiled (and even teared up a bit) as he hugged the curly haired boy back.

“Dustin!”

“Will!”

Pulling away, on instinct, he looked for Mike, only to see him crying and hugging El. He smiled a slightly sad smile their direction but it didn't last as he was soon embraced by Lucas, them both laughing brightly.

After Will caught up a bit with Lucas and Dustin Mike, finally, came to hug Will with a soft “I missed you.” - and when pulling away - “We all did.” 

They shared an odd smile which Will knew meant something other than what it was saying on the surface, but he didn't know what. Suddenly he remembered he brought a guest.

“Oh, guys this Cameron, he's uh my boyfriend.”

Everyone looked really shocked, especially Mike. No one did or said anything for awhile and Will began to get scared that maybe his friends didn't accept him, but then Dustin said “Okay cool, nice to meet ya Cam!” and went to shake his hand as he introduced himself, Lucas doing the same. But Mike just stood there, almost like he couldn't believe what was happening and perhaps maybe he didn't.

Mike tried to ignore the weird feeling in his stomach as he introduced himself, getting only a “Oh you! Will talks about you a lot.” which only made the weird feeling in his stomach even weirder.

As the kids caught up a bit Mike hadn't even realized he hadn't said anything the whole time and only stared at Will and Cameron's intertwined hands, longingly almost. He was only snapped out of it when he heard a loud “OH!” by Dustin followed quickly by a “We have a welcome back surprise for you!” directed at Will.

As they all followed Dustin down into the basement for “good times sake” Mike pulled Will back a bit, somehow getting him away from his _ boy _friend, to speak to him.

“So you're gay?” Mike asked, a little quieter than needed, and he could see Will get visibly nervous making Mike realize it was a weird question and he didn't say it in a good tone, quickly backing it up with “Not that there's anything wrong with that!” making Will ease up a bit.

“Uh yeah, I am... we've been dating for a year now.”

Mike felt that weird feeling in his stomach again. He'd do anything to never feel it again.

“Oh… why didn't you tell anyone?”

Wills now calmer demeanor quickly changed back to very nervous as he quickly spit out “You never asked…” and jogged up to continue hold hands with his _ boy _ friend, leaving Mike to stand in the back of the group with nothing to do but stare at the _ happy couple _ and try to deal with the sudden feeling of intense loneliness he felt.

Once down and into the basement everyone went to their respective places besides Cameron who didn't have one as he was not expected. Will went and got another chair for him, placing it down right next to his. Mike's stomach was beginning to hurt. Yet instead of talking to Will about whatever it was he was feeling, or even talking to _ himself _ about it, he decided to try and just ignore it, opting instead to cuddle with El, his _ girl _ friend, to the best of his abilities on a chair. Soon the campaign Mike had worked on for months, ‘_Just to make Will happy_.’ he thought shaking his head ‘_Why can’t I stop thinking about Will?’_, began.


	2. Chapter 2

After the campaign had finished (6 hours later) the kids had about an hour before Mrs. Wheeler was going to tell them to go to bed. The boys stayed at Mikes for a sleepover and Hopper took Max to where he and El resided for their own little sleepover. Mike found himself not wanted Cameron to sleep over, he didn't even know him, why should he be allowed to sleep over at his house? But instead of saying anything, he stayed quiet, not wanting to upset Will.

Coming out of the bathroom he was about to go up to his room to join the others but was surprisingly stopped by someone grabbing him by the elbow, making him jump a bit. He soon realized he had no reason to be scared as it was just Will, making him soften. 

“Hey, sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to say thanks… for the campaign. I know you guys don't really like D&D anymore, but I really appreciated it.”

He smiled at Mike, making Mike smile back.

“Yeah, of course, i'm glad you liked it, I worked for months just to make it just how I knew you would like it.”

Will blushed a bit at that and Mike realized he may have come on a bit strong, '_Strong on what?_', but Will was still smiling and that was a good sign. Will was about to respond when someone interrupted them with a quick “What's the hold up?”. _ Cameron_. Mikes smile quickly fell as Wills smile, previously directed at him, was now directed towards Cameron, growing in size.

“Cam!” Will exclaimed, smiling brightly. Mike found himself thinking about how he wishes he could make Will smile like that all the time, but quickly tried to ignore the thought and simultaneously the feeling in his gut which only seemed to be there when Cameron was around.

Will ran up to Cameron and began to follow him up the stairs. Sighing, Mike followed behind, the previously amazing moment now ruined.

Reaching his room Mike stepped over Dustin and Lucas who we're laying on the floor already asleep and flopped down on his bed, mumbling out a “night guys” as he switched off the light. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a tired Will say “‘night, love you.” and Cameron respond with “I love you too.” quickly followed by a noise that sounded scarcely like a kiss.

Mikes stomach hurt so bad after that that after a minute to make sure his friends (and one _ boy_friend) we're asleep, he went downstairs and asked his mom for medicine. It didn't help. He didn't sleep at all that night, his head too loud and the pain in his gut too painful.


End file.
